


Gives You Hell

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome had enough of the crap her supposed boyfriend, was putting her though. So why not give him a dose of his own medicine? Hell, why not make his life hell? Especially since she had such a willing partner to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gives You Hell

Kagome yawned she got up and slowly sat up glancing at her clock it was only five am. Damn, well it wasn't like she could do anything about it, getting drilled to be up at the crack of dawn kind of stuck with a person.   
  
She sighed as she pushed her blue comfort off her long tan legs exposing her black sleeping shorts and white tank top. She shivered as a chill worked its way up her spin and made her nipples harden. She shrugged it off and stood up stretching the kinks out of her back. She paused to glance at her queen sized bed and was not surprised to once again find it empty.   
  
She rolled her eyes as she walked out of her room and down the hall to her kitchen. She paused when she reached the living room and glared lightly at the person who was sleeping on the couch. Well, that solved the mystery of her missing boy friend. She walked over to the back of the couch and immediately scrunched up her nose in disgust. He smelled like smoke, booze and cheap perfume.   
  
She shook her head at him in disgust and walked over to the kitchen to make herself a small cup of coffee. Once it was done she poured it into her coffee cup and leaned against the island table top of her kitchen and sipped her coffee, waiting for him to wake up and give her the same old excuses.   
  
Now, she should have been pissed, angry, sad, and depressed at the evidence that was stacked against her boyfriend of three years but she wasn't. That wasn't to say she never was oh no when she first had her suspicions she had been scared to find out the truth and made excuses for him. He was working late, hanging out with friends, or maybe even perhaps he was visiting his father. Excuse after excuse she made for him and all the while he went about as if nothing was wrong.   
  
Her friends had even gone so far as to take her aside and show her evidence after evidence hoping to wipe away the film she had over her eyes when it came to him. He came home late smelling of smoke and beer. He never called her to tell her he was going to be running late. He didn't sleep in with her anymore, whether it be sexually or otherwise. The lists went on and on and yet she still made excuse after excuse for him.   
  
He didn't care when she was hit on, even though it was mainly by mutual friends and they all knew it was joking around, but still. When they had first started dating he was a very possessive boyfriend, he even beat up Kouga once for holding her hand. Now? He didn't do anything, he merely shrugged and texted on his cell phone.   
  
It was only after she almost caught him in the act that she opened her eyes. Yes, she almost caught him in the act in her own house. She had come home early from work and was surprised to find her door unlocked. She remembered he mentioned something about working late so why was her door open? She cautiously shoved it open calling out for Inu Yasha in a shaky breath. She was both surprised and relived to hear his ever constant loud moth spew a few curse words before he came out of their room in nothing more than a pair of jeans.   
  
She had smiled at him happy that they were both able to leave work early and was blinded by the thought of a romantic evening that was until she came out of her room in one of her dresses and nothing more. How could she tell this? Well it was easy the woman's, Kikyo she vaguely recalled, breasts were sagging as were her nipples almost visible through the plain white fabric of her dress.   
  
She scowled into her cup. He had the nerve to not only bring the woman to her house, but the fuck her in her bed and then dress her in her clothes. Even so she let go of her anger to think more on that day.   
  
Even then faced with almost definitive proof she held onto her trust for him and merely smiled at them asking what was going on. Inu Yasha stepped forward pulling her into his arms, now that she thought on it she vaguely recalled the stink of sex clinging to him, and explained that he and Kikyo had gotten caught in the surprise rain shower on their way to a conference with his older brother and they had come here, to her house, to change and then go on their way.   
  
Thinking back she must have seemed retarded when she merely smiled and offered to borrow Kikyo some of her more business appropriate clothes, in fact she remembered the bitch smirking at her like she was daft. Then again back then she was, she was blinded by her one sided love for Inu Yasha. But now, now she had no more veils, no more illusions blocking her from the truth and she was pissed.   
  
Well, she mused as she swirled her coffee around in her cup, she was pissed back then now, now she was over it. Back then though? Hoo boy that was another story. She was pissed no she was rabid. She threw things around her room, screamed and cried. Of course after the anger passed she fell into a depression. How could she have been so blind? So…so stupid?   
  
She spent days moping about not even coming out of her room, not that he even noticed or cared. Thinking back it was kind of pathetic how she moped about, crying and refusing to answer her friend's phone calls let alone leave her room. It was a good thing she had good friends, a very good thing.   
  
She smiled into her cup as she took another sip of coffee. The memories of her friends trying to cheer her up washing over her. Her friends were special…and that was being nice.   
  
She giggled lightly into her cup as she thought of how after she finally called Sango, her best friend, they had all showed up at her door. Tubs of ice cream and chick flicks in hand. All of them, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, hell even Ayame, who was still sore about the small crush Kouga had on her, showed up. Though she was surprised the most by not only Sesshouamru showing up but his dad. Who would have guessed they cared?   
  
Well, Touga she could see, he was just a great person in general, it was so hard to picture him as a ruthless business man. Then again unlike his oldest son he left his business at the front door when he left his office. Either way they all piled into her living room and had a sap fest. Yes, Sesshomaru the 'I'm too good for any of you' Sesshomaru had let her bawl her eyes out on him.   
  
She smiled as she shook her head free of her thoughts, that was by far the best night she had in months. It was only with their support, threats to Inu Yasha's person, and bashing of him that she was able to get over it. It was done and over with. He had cheated and she had two options, sit there and take his cheating or her or get up and leave.   
  
Well, there was also a third option that was proposed to her by none other than Touga, which surprised everyone, then again he was a man who rolled with the times not against them plus he wanted to teach his son a very valuable lesson. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Even so the concept was foreign to her, he suggested that she give him a taste of his own medicine before dumping him.   
  
Now, she was not a spiteful woman, she had never been but she couldn't help but to feel jaded. She had given three years of her life to Inu Yasha, three years of her love when instead she could have given it to Sesshomaru.   
  
Yes, Sesshomaru. He had asked her out months before Inu Yasha even noticed her that way but back then she was blinded by her puppy love for Inu Yasha, she was still in high school after all, and politely turned him down. Of course he took it in stride he was the great Sesshomaru, business tycoon at the young age of twenty five, and never brought it up again.   
  
She shook her head at the memory of it and placed her cup down on the counter. She blinked when she realized his cell phone was there. She shrugged as she grabbed it and made her way back down the hall to her room to grab a pre selected outfit for the day and then turned on her heel to walk into her bathroom. Once there she shut and locked the door, placing both her clothes and his cell phone on the closed toilet seat. Oh, yes, she would go though his texts later if only to find out who he was sleeping with now. It was more out of morbid curiosity then jealousy or anything else.   
  
Besides she had taken Touga's advice and was going to give him a dose of his own medicine, that wasn't to say she would cheat on him. Oh, no her morals were too high for that but she would let him know she knew and that it was over and she had moved on and with the most unlikeliest of people. In fact even she was surprised that Touga's plan had gotten her a potential new boyfriend.   
  
She smirked at the thought of who she was going on a date with later. He had agreed to not only help her but to actually for real date her, beaus he really did have feelings for her. Feelings she had been too blind to see when she was with Inu Yasha, but now her eyes were open and she was glad.   
  
She hummed lightly as she turned on the shower, her hand testing the water until it reached it her favorite temperature and then she began disrobing. She blinked when she realized she had been neglecting the lower garden, what with having no t sex in four months, and deiced she would give it a good trim.   
  
She blushed lightly at that thought; it wasn't like she was planning on jumping her date or anything it was just, well, he was that good with women and they both knew it. She took a deep breath to clear her already nasty thoughts and got in the shower. She sighed as the warmer than normal water hit her body it felt soo good. She quickly went about trimming the lower garden and getting rid of the forest on her legs before she washed herself and then moved on to her hair.   
  
This was by far the fastest shower she had ever taken then again the removable moving shower head had a play in her longer than most showers but she knew she wasn't going to need it anymore. Oh no, she blushed at the thought of her date. His lean muscular body, his long nimble fingers and his smooth alabaster skin. Oh yes, she would not be needing that little toy anymore.   
  
She quickly shut off the shower and grabbed her towel, dying her hair first before wrapping it around her body. She wiped the steam off of the mirror and smiled at herself as she began the tedious task of drying and doing her hair, as well as applying makeup.   
  
Not once in the past few months had she had an excuse to do so, to get all 'dolled up' and she was enjoying it. She blow dried her hair making her natural raven black hair curl. After which she applied some fizz be gone to her hair and just left it. She then moved on to her makeup, she kept it light remembering how he often complained that she didn't need it because it marred her natural beauty. Even so she added some light blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and a clear lip-gloss. Once she was sure her makeup and hair were perfect she dropped her towel and stepped over to the toilet seat.   
  
She grabbed the black lacy bra and put it on, followed by her matching black lacy thong. She then sat down to pull on her skin toned nylons, after which she stood up making sure they were okay. She grinned almost giddily, like a child being shown their first puppy, and pulled on her light blur satin dress. She had never felt good as she did then, slipping into the dress and slowly bringing it up, almost sensually. Once it was in place she zipped it up, having a little bit of difficulty, and looked at herself in the mirror.   
  
She blinked as she gazed at the beautiful, no the sexy woman that stared back at her. Who knew she could clean up like that? She did admit to letting herself go after she let Inu Yasah move in with her, but wow. After years of wearing nothing but jeans and a t-shirt she had to say, without an ounce of humility, that she was smoking hot.   
  
She smiled at her silliness before she picked up her towel and placed it on the rack. Once done with that she unplugged her hair dryer and put it away, as well as putting her makeup away. She was a neat freak about certain things what could she say? Once done she opened the bathroom door and walked out before pausing and turning back to grab Inu Yasha's phone. She flipped it out as she made her way back to the kitchen, reading over scandalous texts, and horrid attempts at sexting.   
  
Now she hadn't cheated on Inu Yasha after finding about his infidelity two weeks ago but she had to admit to falling prey to his banter over her cell phone and on their IM's. What could she say? He was very good at what he did. Many a time he had her hot and bothered without even being in the same room as her which lead her to go take a very long enjoyable shower.   
  
She blinked when she realized she was in the kitchen and that Inu Yasha was no longer on the couch, no he was tearing her living room apart looking for something, no doubt the very cell phone she had in her hand. She rolled her eyes at him as she leaned on the counter behind her and closed his phone with a snap, gaining his attention.   
  
He turned to her, his eyes wide, making his hair swish around him with the sudden movement. A long time ago she would have found it cute, but now she thought it made him look stupid. How was it he was related to not only Touga but Sesshomaru as well? Either way she wanted to get this over, her date would be here soon.   
  
"Looking for this?" Inu Yasha huffed as he moved forward to grab it from her yet she pulled her hand back making him pause.   
  
"What the hell wench? Why do you have my cell?" She rolled her eyes at his over dramatically loud voice but decided to play along, maybe she could get him to fess up?   
  
"I found it, why is there something on here you don't want me to see?" He gulped and tired to cover it up, because if he acted like there was nothing on there then she would have no reason to go snooping, which he knew she would do if he did act like there was something there, which there was but that was besides the pint.   
  
"No. Now give it back! I have to call my father and my brother, we have a meeting in half an hour." He gulped as she narrowed her eyes at him, wait…why was she so made up?   
  
"Oi! Why are you dressed like a slut?Huh?" She seethed at him, how dare he call her the slut?   
  
"Excuse me?" He flinched back knowing he had messed up calling her a slut but damn! She looked fucking hot and he wanted to know why, maybe he could get some sex from her before he went to meet Kikyo.   
  
"You heard me tell me why you're dressed like that. Is it for me? If you wanted to get my attention you didn't have to dress like this…though I'm not complaining." He leered at her missing the way her back straitened with rage.   
  
How dare he….how dare he? Not only did he just call her a slut but he had the nerve to assume she was dressed like this for him? Plus he was going to try and get some sex from her, for the first time in months, after which he would no doubt go bounding off to his whore. She knew for a fact that he didn't have a meeting with his father or bother.   
  
She shook with anger before taking a deep calming breath; she didn't have time for this. Her date would be here in minutes and she wanted to get this over, the sooner the better.   
  
"Not that it's any of your business but I'm dressed like this because I have a date." She smirked at the way his leer was wiped off his face; in fact it looked like it was slapped off with how quickly he went from being 'sexy' to gapping at her.   
  
"You what? You whore! You're cheating on me?" He glared at her, how dare she…no how could she? He was so caught up in his own rage that the small voice in the back of his head was ignored. Even so it tried in vain to pipe up and say that he had no right to yell at her, for was he to not cheating? He was the pot calling the kettle black.   
  
Kagome sighed, she felt a headache coming on and she did not want to nor did she need to deal with it. She knew he was going to be overdramatic, he always was, but now that she was no longer blinded by her love for him it just got on her nerves and annoyed her. She wanted him gone and she wanted him gone now.   
  
"No, Inu Yasha. I am not a whore, that's what you are because you're the one cheating. I am going on a date with a dear friend of mine while you, my ex, gathers his tings and leaves my house." He gapped at her, how did-who did she find out? When did she find out and did she just say it was over?   
  
"What? You're dumping me? You can't do that!" She glared at him.   
  
"Oh yes I can and I am.-" He cut her off by reaching for her hands; she merely backed away from him and glared, she did not want him touching her again, not now not ever.   
  
"Look we can we can work it. I'm sure we can there's no reason for us to break up! I mean yeah I flirted with other women but I never cheated on you I promise! We can fix this, we can fix us! I'm sorry, I really am! So please! I love you." She shook her head at him, her eyes hard. He just didn't get it. A few 'I'm sorry's' wasn't going to fix this, plus he had the gull to lie right to her face?   
  
"No we can't fix this, us. You'll never see what you've done to me. You broke my heart Inu Yasah. I trusted you, I loved you and you cheated on me. Again and again." Inu Yasha opened his mouth to defend himself but she silenced him by holding up her hand. He paled; there in her hand was his cell phone, opened to his texting pages.   
  
Kagome smirked at him, oh yes he knew he was in deep shit.   
  
"And here's all your lies, look at these texts and tell me I was lying." He looked away from her not even able to look her in the eyes. She scoffed.   
  
"You can't look me in the eyes, because we both know its true. Right Inu Yasha?" He didn't reply and this made her a bit mad, the least he could do was man up.   
  
"Answer me, you owe me that much." He nodded and looked at her, though he didn't meet her eyes.   
  
"Look…Kagome I'm sorry I-" She cut him off by slamming his phone on the table of the counter.   
  
"If you were sorry you would have never done it. You know what? You can take back your memories they're no good to me. I'm over it and I'm over you. I want you out of my house by the time I get back am I understood?" He nodded sadly and picked up his phone, to do what with it she didn't care. She walked right past him and made her way over to the hallway by the door to grab her purse and put on her shoes, knowing he would be at her door in seconds, he was ever punctual.   
  
As if reading her thoughts there was a knock at her door. She smiled to herself completely ignoring the way Inu Yasha walked over to strand a few feet behind her. No doubt wanting to see who she had left him for.   
  
She opened the door and felt her heart skip a beat at the boyish smile she was greeted with.   
  
"Hi Touga." He nodded at her ignoring his youngest sons gasp and choking noises as he smiled down at her.   
  
"Kagome. I take it you are ready?" She smiled as she took his offered arm.   
  
"Hai I am." He nodded down at her before turning a semi cold gaze to his youngest son.   
  
"I take it you will be gone when we return." He glared at his son when he didn't answer him.   
  
"I will not repeat myself boy." Inu Yasha gulped and nodded.   
  
"H-hai I'll be gone…" Touga nodded and turned back to Kagome, a smile on his as if he had not just threatened his youngest son and gestured to the awaiting car parked out front her house.   
  
"Shall we my lady." She smiled up at him, feeling like an actual lady, something she hadn't felt like in so long and nodded.   
  
"Yes, let us go." She smiled as she leaned on him, closing the door behind her; as if not caring Inu Yasha was still standing there gapping at them.


End file.
